I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to managing radio resource control (RRC) connections.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, mobile devices can connect to access points over a radio resource control (RRC) layer. Moreover, mobile devices can travel throughout a wireless network handing over communications to disparate access points to facilitate seamless network access. During such handovers, which can also be referred to as cell reselection, the source and target access points can communicate to effectuate the handover, and the mobile devices can receive an identifier or other information specific to the target access point used to communicate therewith. It is possible, however, that the mobile device hands over or attempts connection establishment to the wrong access point (e.g., due to confusion in access point identifiers or pilot pseudo-noise (PN)).
It is further possible that the mobile device is assigned an identifier that has already been allocated to a disparate mobile device by the wrongly connected to access point. Thus, the identifiers can conflict causing confusion between the mobile devices and access point receiving communications therefrom. Previous attempts to cure this confusion include transmitting a connection release message related to the identifier, which causes both the mobile device correctly communicating with the access point and the mobile device communicating incorrectly with the access point to release connection.